Forever Friends
by Foxryse
Summary: A young hobbit lass falls for Frodo Baggins. But what happens when love gets torn apart?
1. Prologue

Alley: No own LOTR.so like.uh.BUG OFF!  
  
Frodo: Well that's nice.why do you have to be so-  
  
Alley: SHH!  
  
Frodo: ok, ok, fiiiiiiiine!  
  
Alley: Anyways, here it is.  
  
Frodo: -making a face at her-  
  
Note :: The chapters will not go up very quickly, for I have some life problems right now.ummmm.This chapter is only the Prologue, sooo -echem-.It might be pretty boring..but OH WELLS! You'll live.er-.. I hope..  
Forever Friends By: Alley/Foxryse  
  
----Chapter one~Prologue----  
  
Some people say that love lasts forever.That it keeps you close for eternity, never to leave each other at any time.But what happens when you find out that it was never true? Fantasy after fantasy, dream after dream. What would you do then? Would you keep trying to find your true love, even though you know they're gone forever?  
  
What if your love betrayed you? Left you crying there in grief. When falling in love brings you to your doom.  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
Dusk. Candles lit up all of Hobbiton as hobbits finished up their daily chores and activities. There were still a few laughing at the final jokes and riddles being said, but all was quiet and yet still cheerful. Although, this night, no one but a few ignorant hobbits went inside, for they all gathered 'round an old lass that has clearly seen many years, eager for the yearly stories she always told. Mimosa Brandybuck always did have a mind that wandered far and near for stories and legends old and new. Mostly they were all legends and myths that contained things such as dragons, faeries, angels, and all the other 'nonsense', but they were always interesting at times.  
  
But this year she claims that it will be a true story.  
  
Mimosa sighed and looked down upon all of them. Her once long beautiful brown hair, now was pulled back into a poor loose braid, which obviously she tried doing herself. She was a wonder to everyone in this generation. How she still lived after all these years, they do not know, for she is now thinning and her eyes were always full of some very old grief that would never go away. "Tonight I will tell the story of my old friend that I dearly loved."  
  
A young lad beamed up at her. "Really?!? Where is she now??"  
  
Mimosa chuckled and hushed him. "That, you will have to find out later, my boy."  
  
And so she started. 


	2. First Glance

A/N :: Yeah, yeah, I know! It's a short chapter, but I'm kind of brain dead right now!  
  
Forever Friends By: Alley/Foxryse  
  
---Chapter two~First Glance---  
  
Elanor rolled her eyes at her foolish friends as they stared at Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. Elanor was always impatient, and refused to listen to her parents all the time. Her brown curly hair was messily tied back and she had a smudge of dirt on her right cheek, obviously she had been messing around in someone's crop.And that's what makes her odd. She was becoming of age, and yet, she STILL behaves like a child and she is STILL mischievous as ever! The adults always thought her queer, indeed.  
  
"Don't you have other things to do than gawk at THEM all day?" Elanor asked in an annoyed manner. Rosie Proudfoot just looked at her and sighed. Mimosa and Rosie always hung about with Elanor; they were younger than she was of course, only in their tweens. They dressed very much like Elanor and were just as mischievous. "Like what? Besides food? Nah! Just look at them! They are the hobbits that saved the shire from those ugly Men!" Replied Rosie.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You two are so love struck, it's sad!" She shook her head and laughed a bit at their faces when she said that.  
  
"WE ARE NOT!" Mimosa exclaimed. Her face was as red as a tomato.  
  
"ARE TOO!"  
  
"ARE NOT!"  
  
"ARE TO--!" A lad that had joined the Brandybuck and Took suddenly distracted Elanor. She glanced to the side to see him better. He looked so young, almost as if he was in his tweens. Although, that was quite common with some lads and lasses, even if they weren't in their tweens. But his eyes told another story, they were blue, very blue. She stared at them, although he was far, she could still see wisdom and a hint of what she thought was pain.pain? Why would one be in so much pain?  
  
She was cut off from her staring by sudden noises, she turned to see Rosie and Mimosa giggling at her.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Mimosa just grinned at her. "We're love-struck, eh? Seems like you're the one that's love-stuck now!"  
  
"I AM NOT!" Elanor managed squeaked out.  
  
"ARE TOO!" Replied Mimosa.  
  
"OH NO! You're not starting this again!" Rosie looked at the two of them very much annoyed.  
  
No luck. They went on and on for hours. 


	3. Dream Whispers

A/N :: This shall be VERY short.mwahahaha. er. And this shall be the only "horrory" chapter.! I promise! . Er. I think. This'll confuse you very badly. but...but. I'm tired and brain dead. Bear with me. I'm horrible at writing dreams.  
  
Frodo: . *sweatdrops*.Whatever.  
  
Forever Friends By: Alley/Foxryse  
  
---Chapter three~Dream Whispers---  
  
Elanor ran for her life as a hoarse and raspy voiced screamed behind her. "Don't take love for granted! You'll regret it! It'll be the end of you!"  
  
'What is that person talking about? I don't love anyone! What's going on?' She thought as she felt tears run down her face. 'Why am I crying?'  
  
The ground started to dissolve and she felt herself falling.falling to her death. It seemed to go on forever.  
  
And then there was a sudden splash and there were waves surrounding her, she finally felt herself drowning, trying to gasp for air. She was confused and scared.but then she saw a hand dive down into the water and she tried to swim up and grab it. It faded and the water was gone.  
  
Elanor stood to see a figure standing above a cliff; her face was in shadow. She walked closer to try to see who it was, but there was a sudden loud scream and the figure disappeared immediately. She felt herself walking in some liquid and looked down.  
  
Blood.  
  
.......................  
  
Elanor suddenly sat up from her bed as she heard a tapping at her window. She was so confused, and the dream did not make sense at all, period.  
  
Mimosa's head peeped through the window. "Elanor! c'mon! Have you forgotten the prank we're suppose to do tonight?"  
  
Elanor grinned as she remembered, they were supposed to vandalize the garden of the old hag that night. "Oi! I'm coming! Hold on!"  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Okie, that's all for now. The chapters will keep coming three at a time, so pleeeease be patient. R/R 


End file.
